Sing Me To Sleep
by embracethechaos
Summary: "The sky is my ceiling, and the dewy grass is my bed. The warm sunlight is my blanket, and the flowers are my pillow. I am at home here, where the mockingjays sing me to sleep." Rue learns that there is beauty in everything, including death.


Snowte: A fluffy plot bunny from my Plot Bunny farm escaped just to tell me to write this story, and it hopes you enjoy. The plot bunny also advises you listen to "Rue's Lullaby". It will greatly enhance your reading experience. Just search "Rue's Lullaby" on YouTube, and click on the video with the username "mockingjaynet."

A million thanks to my beta **Lipslikefire, **for reading this before it was readable and improving it immensely. Thanks a bunch from the bottom of my heart, Fire! *hugs*

Read, review, and maybe shed a tear or two!

Hugs,

-Snow

* * *

Rue Aspen POV

Katniss tucks a loose strand of my dark hair behind my ear, and pulls me into her lap. We sit like this for a few moments, neither of us speaking. The only sounds are the soft bubbling of the stream, and the harmonious chirping of mockingjays. I can tell Katniss is waiting for me to say something, perhaps waiting for me to ask her to do something to soothe the pain in my stomach. I try to tell her nothing could comfort me more than what she is doing now; simply sitting with me. Different words and phrases flood my mind, but I can only manage one.

"Sing." I whisper.

Katniss looks wistfully at me for a moment, carefully pondering my request. She gives a small cough, swallows hard, and begins singing. I close my eyes, letting her voice wash over me.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

At the sound of Katniss' voice, I forget everything. Forget the brutality of the Hunger Games, the ringing of cannons that announce death, the spear in my stomach. The pain of my wound is dulled by Katniss' pure voice.

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

Her voice cracks. I open my brown eyes, and see her beautiful grey ones misty with unshed tears. She blinks them away, and continues singing.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

Katniss has a striking, yet simple voice. Her voice is both warm and lifting. There's also an underlying hint of strength to it. It's hopeful and sweet, as sweet as the delicious apples that grow in the orchard. The song is just as hopeful and sweet. The words are simple and comforting. They promise a future more bright and beautiful than this horrible and twisted world we live in today. It reminds me of a lullaby Mama would sing to Willow when she refused to sleep. I really miss my family: Mama, Papa, Poppy, Thistle, Cedar, Ivy, and baby Willow. I hope my death doesn't upset them too much. When my body is brought back home in a coarse, brown cloth sack, I hope they'll look past the wound from the spear and see the look of peace and contentment on my face.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings_ _them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

The blue sky and Katniss' grey eyes fade into a relaxing and calm darkness as my eyes flutter shut. I can feel the warmth of the sun's rays on my face, and something else drip onto my cheeks. Something warm and wet. Water? Katniss sniffles. It's only then that I realize she's crying. I try to reach out and touch her face, to brush away her tears, but my hands won't obey me.

_I'm okay, Katniss. This is the happiest I've been since the day I was reaped. Don't cry. Win, for us. Tell my Mama and baby Willow I love them._

I try to reassure her, but I can't muster enough strength to find my voice.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

More of Katniss' tears splash onto my face, and it's as if the drops wash away everything bad in the world. I'm not even aware of the spear anymore. The only thing in the world now is Katniss' voice. I feel as though I'm an airy feather; light enough to fly away from this cruel world. Katniss gently strokes my cheek as she continues her lullaby. She has to cough a few times; her throat must be thick with tears.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

Katniss' voice is barely audible as she sings the final lines. I have to strain my ears to hear her.

_Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings_ _them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

The meadow is silent for a moment. Then, one by one, the mockingjays pick up Katniss' lullaby. The melodious trill of the mockingjays fills the air, creating a dazzling serenade for all who are lucky enough to listen. I feel as free as a leaf, going wherever the wind takes me. I feel even more powerful than the Capitol; for I am no longer controlled by anyone. There's a distant rumble of cannon fire, but it means nothing to me.

The sky is my ceiling, and the dewy grass is my bed. The warm sunlight is my blanket, and the vibrant, luscious blossoms popping from the earth are my pillow. I am at home here, in the meadow, where the mockingjays sing me to sleep.


End file.
